Birthday Cake
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: It's Puck's birthday and Finn helps him finish his cake! Yep, that's totaly it! No seriously that was a horrible summary but i don't want to give it away. R&R Finn/Puck and Finn/Puck's cake. M just to be safe. Part of my birthday oneshots


So, we have no school and this story plot was brought to my attention when I had a cupcake last night and was talking to my friend. Bad combination to begin with! I just had to go and make it worse! So I'm a huge Puck/Finn fan and I could just see this happening between them.

Pairing:Finn/Puck and Finn/Puck's cake

Warnings: Cake love, lots of cake love and depressed boyfriend

Disclaimer: I don't even own the plot you think I own the show? Well I don't if you do...

It was Puck's birthday and his sister made him make a birthday cake with him. She said it was the best way to get him to be happy, because he's always miserable and mean. That's how Puck ended up covered in chocolate frosting and cake mix. His sister clean and going out, forcing him to finish the cake by himself. He glared and growled at the mixture, daring it to continue to give him a problem.

The phone rang and he picked it up, putting it in between his ear and his shoulder. He's pretty sure if it's anyone he doesn't want to talk to this will be the worst birthday ever. He smiled when he heard that voice though.

"Hey."

"Hey, babe, what's up?"

"Don't call me that. I'm bored." Puck managed to tip the bowl over and pour it into the pan he was given.

"I could tell, I'm home alone making cake. Do you wanna com..."

"Yes!" He laughed slightly at Finn overly-joyed voice. Finn adored anything that had the word cake in it, chocolate cake, birthday cake, strawberry shortcake.

"Alright, head on over."

"Be right there." Puck heard Finn stumble as he headed toward the door and hung up. As he put the cake into the oven, he double checked to make sure the door was unlocked. Finn would just ram through the door if it wasn't. He debated taking a shower before he glanced over to the kitchen again. If mom got home before he was done cleaning that up. He was so screwed. He sighed and went to clean the mess up. As he grabbed a towel he licked some of the mix of his lips and fingers.

He was cleaning up the counter and the chairs when Finn had came in. The cake having four minutes left. He looked up to the boy who was basically bouncing where he stood.

"Sorry, babe, few more minutes." Finn took a look around.

"You made a mess." Puck had glared.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Do you want help?" Finn had helped him clean off the chairs and floor, until the buzzer went off. Then Puck took the cake out and Finn smiled at him. Together they frosted the cake...which meant Puck was covered in more frosting. Which just confuses him, how does he manages so much just by making a cake?

Puck can't say he was surprised that when Finn cut the cake, because you know, Puck really likes the smile his boyfriend has when he does it, he cuts in almost completely in half and then cuts a rather smaller piece for Puck.

"You're going to eat all that?" Finn smiled, with a nod and Puck looked hesitant. Cake + overly happy Finn Hudson = maybe not such a good idea...Finn was basically eye-fucking the cake when they sat down. "You gonna eat it, or make love to it?" Puck asked. Finn scooped a piece into his mouth – a HUGE piece – and moaned in satisfaction, throwing his head back with closed eyes.

Jesus, the things gonna make Finn orgasm before anything else. Really, it was. Puck just stared at Finn's lips, feeling himself get turned on from the noises coming from the boys chocolate covered lips. Puck's a hundred percent sure not one crumb missed Finn's mouth. Each clink of the fork against the plate meant another piece of cake gone. Another piece of cake gone meant a satisfied nose from Finn. A satisfied noise from Finn meant a little bit closer to no cake. A little closer to no cake meant a unhappy Finn.

Unhappy Finn + Cake covered Puck = not sure yet, but either something REAL good or something REAL bad. Which would rock or suck A LOT!

"want me to leave you alone?" Puck asked as Finn opened his eyes to glare at the now empty plate. Finn looked up to him and smiled, placing the plate on the floor and crawling over to him. "Finn what are you doing?" Finn kissed Puck and Puck could taste the cake in his mouth. He smirked into the kiss before placing his plate on the table and kissing back. Finn pulled away and kissed the side of Puck's mouth.

"You're a mess." Finn said, running his tongue along the chocolate on the side of Pucks face. Hyped up on cake Finn + cake covered Puck = awesome sex!

"I made cake."

"All over you're body?" Finn said, kissing Puck's neck, who tilted his head slightly to give Finn better access. He smiled as Finn's hands traveled up his shirt, before taking it off. "you did this. On purpose." Puck just laughed as Finn got off the couch. Puck pulled his legs onto it as Finn tore his shirt off, before climbing back onto his boyfriend.

"Never." Finn's lips kissed down his neck, over his shoulder and down his chest. Puck's not sure how exactly they both we're going to stay on the couch, but hey, they'll worry about that when they actually fall off. Puck moaned lightly as Finn wrapped his hand around Puck.

"Want you." Finn whispered, Puck had just nodded and remembered they weren't in his room, he couldn't really help with any preparation. Finn didn't seem to care though, just wrapped his mouth around Puck, who moaned again, bucking his hips lightly.

Puck closed his eyes and threw his head back lightly so it rested on the arm rest. Finn's tongue flicked over the head and ran along the length. He's gotten a lot better since when they first started dating. Puck can't help but be amazed.

"Puck." He whined pulling away. "Please." Puck got Finn out of his jeans, shifting underneath him and shove his fingers to Finn's mouth. Finn had sucked on them, making the same little noises as he did eating the cake. What, you think he didn't notice Puck staring at him? He knows his noises turn his boyfriend on, he also knows he really wants his boyfriends cake. Later. Finn pushes one finger into Finn who whimpers and Puck leans up to kiss his boyfriend as he moves his finger, before shoving in another.

He gets four in before Finn tells him to just go already. Wow, he thinks, Finn must really want this. Finn rides himself on puck's dick. Puck keeping his hands on Finn's hips to keep them on the couch. Finn cums first and then Puck follows. Finn pulls off and tells Puck he's going to need a shower. Puck glares and grabs his clothes before wiping the cum off of him. When he comes back fully dressed he sees Finn on the couch, a satisfied smiled on his face and the res of Puck's cake in his hand.

"Finn?" Finn turns to look at me. "Did you just take all of my cake?" Finn smiles.

"Sex is a great way to get what I want." Puck looks at Finn, who moans with every bite he gets. That little, cake-loving asshole. Puck sits down, and watches Finn finish the cake. Finn leans over and rests his head in Puck's lap. "You should make cake more."

"Yea, just for you...it's a great way to get sex."

"I love you."

"I love you too babe." Just wait, he thinks, for your birthday I'm making a huge cake and you'll get a piece every time we have sex. Revenge is hot...i mean a bitch.

YAY! Finn would totally have an obsession with cake...stupid cupcakes and friends...grr. So this is number two for my birthday thing. There will be at least five(plus some) Go me!

If you have any requests for my birthday countdown, feel free to PM them or send them in a review. I'll be happy to do whatever.


End file.
